Various electronic devices may include components that are part of a Near-Field Communication (NFC) system. Components of the NFC system may use a short-range wireless protocol for various communications between devices, such as peer-to-peer communications and secured transactions. Various components may be used to enable NFC communications both over the air (OTA) and over the Internet (OTI) through one or more devices, with the devices such as smart cards including components like secure elements (SE), which use Single Wire Protocol (SWP) to enable communication of data to other devices (e.g., card readers or other component connected to a system computer). Some devices are also capable of receiving power for the secure element through the radio frequency (RF) field used to enable data communications.